Palutena's Secret
by ShadTastic
Summary: Palutena has been hiding something from her favorite angel for quite some time now, but when she finally tells him, how will he react ...knowing he's not really an angel?


Pit walked up to the marble pillar-themed throne room, a small skip in his walk as he hummed a soft melody. Eventually he made it to his Goddess' throne room and knelt at her feet, the smile never leaving his face. "You wanted to see me, Lady Palutena?"

His Goddess looked at him solemnly and nodded. "Yes, Pit. There's something I need to tell you... It's not easy for me to tell you because I dont know how you will react but... It envolves when you were born."

Pit looked utterly confused by her statement. "B-But , Lady Palutena, angels are made by you not born-" His Goddess silenced him with a hand.

"The reason you are so unlike other angels,Pit. Is because...you were originally born a human."

Pit's whole body froze at the statement. Fearfully,he responded."No..Thats not...Youre joking?" He began to shake in sadness as tears formed in his eyes.

"No, im not. Pit, please just listen to me-"

"NO! WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD ME? IS THIS...Is this the reason I cant fly...? Will I ever be able to fly?" Tears streamed down his cheeks at that point and he abruptly dashed out of the room and out of the palace, not daring to look back even as he heard her calling after him desperately.

Pit sat atop a small section of land, two islands away from her palace as he willingly let himself cry aloud." Why? It cant be true... Im not.. ARG...I JUST DONT UNDERSTAND!" He cried out of grief.

A soft thud was heard, followed by the flap of wings, but Pit either didnt hear it or chose not to. " Oi, Pit-stain. Maybe you should have let her finish instead of making that dramatic exit."

Pit swung his head around as saw none other than his doppleganger standing beside him."Pittoo!" He exclaimed, watching his dark selfs face go from neutral to a scowl in an instant.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice here. Do you WANT me to punch you in the face? Listen up, cause im only going to say this once. You need to go back and hear what she has to say. It's real important, Pit." Dark Pit sighed slightly, most likely over his light selfs stupidity.

"Did she... tell you about..-" Pit started but was interupted by Pittoo.

"Of COURSE she did, feathers-for-brains. Why ELSE would I be trying to get you back in there?!" He raised his voice a bit above the normal monotone it usually was and rolled his eyes at Pit. "Geez, just go down there and hear the rest of it."

Pit's eyes widened at how caring his twins expression looked and stood from the ground, not taking his eyes off of Dark Pit. "Alright.. I will"

Dark Pit's eyes softened at the fearful look on Pit's face as he sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, i promise it's not as bad as youre thinking alright? It's... actually pretty nice... all together. Dont you dare tell her that. Now go and finish up your story, Pit-stain."

Pit stared at him for a moment before envoloping Pittoo in a tight bear hug."Thank you, Pittoo! Ill go talk to her right now!" And with that Pit began jumping to the other small platforms nearby to make his way back to the temple.

Dark Pit smiled slightly until he thought for a second and his smile turned sour. " IT'S DARK PIT!" He yelled after his counterpart, missing Pit's quiet laugh as a retort.

*BACK WITH PALUTENA*

She was finishing a rather boring talk with a centurion when the sounds of heavy, running footsteps could be heard coming torwards her thrown room.

"LADY PALUTENA!" Pit shouted as he rounded the corner and into the room, nearly knocking the poor centurion down with him when he slid.

"Pit?" She shouted, wincing when his head collided with the marble floor.

" Lady Palutena! PLEASE forgive my actions, but I wish to hear the rest of the story!" He let out, his eyebrows furrowed in determination as one of his fists shot into the air, he already having since flipped back up onto his feet, of course.

"Pit.. Wha-"

"Lady Palutena... please.. i NEED to know.." His determined expression never wavering.

The Goddess of Light sighed as she dismissed the greatly confused centurion and beckoned for her angel to come closer to her. He did so..and immediately kneeled. "No, Pit. Look at me." And he did so, so she continued.

"There was a time..long ago... when I didnt care about humans. I watched them everyday, hearing their complaints and not caring if they lived or died. This went on for a while... Until you came. Ohhh you were so adorable~ Ahem. Anyway you came to me one day, and instead of complaining about your life to me.. you repeatedly THANKED me for giving it to you. I was surprised..You were the first to do that to me.."

The boy named Icarus came everyday to see the Goddess of Light because in reality, the Goddess was his only friend. Despite her cold attitude, Icarus knew she was starting to enjoy his daily visits when she began smiling and talking back with him. He told her what he liked, particularly the sky, and in return she told him stories of the wars she had fought in with the other gods, including one with her sister, Medusa. Icarus didnt really fancy her sisters occupation very much. But he was still in awe by the beautiful Goddess before him and how nowadays when he would come to see her the first thing he'd be greeted with was a delighted smile.

"But one day..you.. You didnt come to visit me. I was.. I was confused and sad and- Oh gods, so sad! It took me a week to find out anything about where you had gone. No one knew you. Oh gods! They said you..wanted to fly.."

He wanted to fly but...

"You fell.." Tears were streaming down the Goddess' face now at this point and she struggled to continue talking.

The Goddess held what she now thought of as her child's now limp body and cried right there by the peer, a few humans gathering to watch. She held him, whispering things such as 'Dont leave me', 'Please come back' , 'I need you'; Though none of these things made a movement in the child making the Goddess cry all the more. "I love you.." She whispered to her child and placed a small kiss on his bruised forehead and brushed his chocolate locks out of his face as she wept over him.

" Then.. I did something unthinkable. Something that is forbidden.. I.."

Suddenly, a lone feather from one of Icarus' artificial wings floated in front of her vision. It's pure white color clashing against the blood stains on the boy's toga. She lifted the feather gently to her face, as if studying it and her eyes slowly widened as an idea struck her.

" I was selfish...and my decision was based entirely on my grief. I brought you back as one of my angels...so you wouldnt ever leave me again.."

A lone feather laid on a blood drenched ground, the body no longer being there, the Goddess having taken it away, in haste of her newest addition. The feather shone brightly, it's purity enhancing in the moonlight as only the sounds of Paulenta's sobs swept through the town with the wind and eventually, the feather did as well.


End file.
